hungergamesthroughtheagesfandomcom-20200213-history
District 2
District 2 ~''Masonry''~ "Our nation would be nothing without District 2's superb stonework. It builds and fortifies our cities, and its citizens are known individually for their strength." Industry District 2 is responsible for mining stone to build the large amount of buildings in the country of Panem. They also manufacture tools and weapons for the use of in the districts and for the Hunger Games. Tributes *Brutus- Brutus was the victor of the 51st Hunger Games and he was the District 2 male tribute in the 75th Hunger Games. He was very brutal and strong. He died after he killed Chaff which angered Peeta and then he killed Brutus. *Enobaria- Enobaria was the victor of the 62nd Hunger Games and a tribute in the 75th Hunger Games. She survived both of the Games, by using her brutuality. *Cato- Cato was the male tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. He volunteered because he was confident of his abilities. He disliked Katniss Everdeen from the start and saw her as a threat. She was the one who killed him after he was mauled by Wolf Muttations. *Clove- Clove was the female tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. She was reaped and was happy about it because she was a Career Tribute. She was best with throwing knives. She died when Thresh hit her in the head with a rock and she died very slowly and painfully. *Lyme- Lyme the was the victor of the 52nd Hunger Games. She was loyal to District 2 and would do anything for them to align with the Rebels. |} Citizens =Known Citizens= *Lyme *Cato *Clove *Brutus *Enobaria =Tributes= *Lyme (deceased) *Brutus (deceased) *Enobaria *Clove (deceased) *Cato (deceased) =Victors= *Brutus - Won the 51st Hunger Games *Lyme - Won the 52nd Hunger Games *Enobaria - Won the 62nd Hunger Games =Mayors= None are known =Escorts= None are known =Rebels= *Lyme Naming *Cato (key-toh) *#Marcus Porcius (234-149 b.c.) Roman statesman, soldier, and writer; known as "Cato the Elder" or "Cato the Censor" *#Marcus Porcius' great-grandson (95-46 b.c.) Roman statesman, soldier, and Stoic philosopher; known as "Cato the Younger" *Clove - Showing results for Cleave (kleev) *#to split or divide by or as if by a cutting blow, especially along a natural line of division, as the grain of wood *#to make by or as if by cutting *#to penetrate or pass through *#to cutt off; sever *Brutus - Showing results for Brute (broot) *#a nonhuman creature; beast *#a brutal, insensitive, or crude person *#the animal qualities, desires, etc., of humankind *Lyme (lime) or (layhm) *#an acute inflammatory disease caused by a tick-borne spirochete, Borrelia burgdorferi, characterized by recurrent episodes of decreasing severity in which joint swelling, fever, and rash occur, sometimes with cardiac or nervous system complications *Enobaria - No results found Trivia *District Two had the closest ties with the Capitol. *In both the 74th Hunger Games and the [[75th Hunger Games[[, the male District 2 tribute was the last to die. For a complete list of Districts go here.... Category:Districts Category:District 2 Category:Career